


Steady

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: The others would have thought him dead… had it not been for the anomalies.





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> me??? depressed and having a writers block??? its more likely than you think.

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…

It provoked the most dismal emotion to see Jack so still. He should be the one laughing and shouting, full of energy and ready to tackle any challenge. Now… the quiet aura surrounding his form was almost unbearable. The only proof of his heart continuing to beat being the steady chirping of the heart monitor.  
He hadn’t woken up once in the near year and a half he’d been sleeping. Not when Jackie apologized for what happened. Not when Chase came in and talked to him nearly every day, typically ending in tears. Not when Marvin poured magic into the other’s prone body, trying spell after spell to wake him up. Not when the others introduced Jameson to him. Not even when Schneep had returned, storming in and kicking the fake doctor out, screaming and cursing in German. Not when Anti dropped by to silently observe him, feeding static into his broken mind.

The others would have thought him dead… had it not been for the anomalies.

The fact JJ had been created. The weird surges in heart rate as if he were having a nightmare and on the verge of waking up. The nearly inaudible whispers nobody could really confirm was real or not. The blood that trickled from his tear ducts, running down his face like tears. The twitches that shook his body from time to time.  
There was nothing they could do but sit back, wait, and see what happens next.

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is a bitch


End file.
